memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Andorian system
Continuity conflicts The Andorians: Among the Clans describes the system as being located 274 LY from Sol and consisting of seven planets. Page 52 (EDIT: and page 60) of Star Charts gives a completely different description. citing its primary as Procyon, located 11.5 LY from Sol, and listing Andoria as the eighth planet. The Worlds of the Federation concurs with this description. Additionally, Star Charts cites information from ENT but forgets that Andoria is a moon of a gas giant, not a planet (hence it should be something like Procyon VIIIa instead of simply Procyon VIII as listed). This is the problem with the policy of trying to treat everything as the same continuity: you wind up having to give multiple editor notes to list all the various descriptions that have been given. Unlike the Star Wars EU past or present, Star Trek s EU does not have a single centrally controlled continuity, so why does this wiki bother trying to go through these ridiculous contortions to justify a single coherent universe? More specifically, what do we do with this article? My preference would be to give highest priority to canon information and sources that concur with it, i.e. televised ENT, Star Charts, and Worlds, and list anything conflicting with those in a separate section, as has been done with, for example, The Romulan Way s version of the Earth-Romulan War which was jossed by ENT. --StarSword (talk) 02:22, June 26, 2016 (UTC) :Canon takes precedence, as always -- this article is intended to 'round up' the various references and give one target to articles that attempt to reference the Andor system. :the occurrence of two "real" systems is a bit problematic because those have established articles at "Procyon" and "Epsilon Indi" -- otherwise we could call all alternate system names to redirect here. I'd suggest we find out if either of these has a canon reference. Epsilon Indi is much more accepted, having occurred as far back as 1973's SF Tech Manual -- the PRocyon reference seems more one-off and quizzical, even though it is from a well planned source, it just doesnt match upp with other licensed references. :There are more problems with the Procyon reference in my opinion, so i almost wish there were a reference to ret con this, but we'll have to look. :You're right, conflicts cause a lot of issues. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ maybe you'd rather watch Star Wars? -- Captain MKB 02:46, June 26, 2016 (UTC) :I'm going to ignore that last comment; I was just venting. (For the record I'm more a general sci-fi geek than a member of any particular fanbase.) :Anyway, I checked the Procyon article and it doesn't say there's a planetary system there, it just mentions the binary star system. Ep Indi I'm less-enthused about: "And the Children Shall Lead" gives that as the location of Gorgan and in-universe you'd think somebody would've brought up that there was a godlike alien threatening a Federation core world. --StarSword (talk) 20:06, June 26, 2016 (UTC) :Correction, Ep Indi is Gorgan's point of origin. But either way, it conflicts out the LURPG location: Ep Indi is almost as close to Sol as Procyon. --StarSword (talk) 20:17, June 26, 2016 (UTC) ::Well, I have recognized Epsilon Indi as the Andorian system since i was a kid, when i first got the SF Tech Manual, and it never posed a problem to me for Gorgan to also have had a waypoint there before he went to Triacus -- and we've never really had a counting of whether or not something like that happened in Andorian history (but remember Gorgan predates the core world status by centuries, so your 'conflict' is really immaterial. ::Since Star Charts suffered from a few other fallacies (the Epsilon Eridani/40 Eridani error against canon), I always wondered if the Procyon reference was an error, and I've never really subscribed to the newer work having canceled out the older, more established work. Any RPG or other source that gives the Andorian system another native name is not a conflict with either but the distance thing is an issue. ::But more to the point, we aren't here to weigh two or more non-canon sources and pick one or more as correct. This article should act as a hub between all references no matter where they are and list the alternate names and distances as background notes. I've no desire to participate in a 'let's delineate our own continuity' wiki. -- Captain MKB 22:01, June 26, 2016 (UTC) :::Just to chime in. Does the Battle of Procyon V provide any hint, from ENT: "Azati Prime"? In any case, this battle is depicted in the upcoming STO release. It might give a hint whether Procyon is separate from Andoria or not. In-game, it's neutrally named "Andoria System". Kind regards, and sorry for waltzing in, -- Markonian 20:29, June 28, 2016 (UTC) :::I checked the script for "Azati Prime". No mention of Andoria, just that the Andorians are Federation members. But since you bring up STO, it also concurs on the near-Earth location (though I wouldn't give the in-game distance from STO since they managed to get the distance of several real stars wrong, e.g. Wolf 359 getting put closer to Sol than Alpha Centauri). The near-Earth location is also more in line with the supposed capabilities of NX-01, though admittedly the show was inconsistent on those even by Star Trek standards (Qo'noS is apparently in Earth's Oort Cloud). :::Here's what I think we should probably do. Use ENT as the main source and apocryphize anything that conflicts (e.g. the jossed/erroneous descriptions of what Andoria the homeworld is). Use the native name for the system primary and add editor's notes for the conflicting star systems. As for the planet number, I'm inclined to discard the "seven planets" one to ed. notes because we have two reference sources both saying "eight planets" (though obviously we'll list Andoria itself as VIIIa). :::Total side comment but I love Archer's attitude to Daniels in the scene. "My job is to worry about the present and the billions of people I'm sworn to defend; the future can take care of itself." Bite me, Temporal Assholes. This is my present, not your past. --StarSword (talk) 16:13, July 3, 2016 (UTC) :In the STO map, the Andorian and Procyon systems are depicted side by side. I'll have another look whether they're one and the same system. As for Archer's comment - in No Time Like the Past, Seven and Archer agree that "The needs of the future outweigh the needs of the present, or the past." :) Kind regards, -- Markonian 08:51, July 10, 2016 (UTC) :All right, I've rewritten the article. Thoughts on the new version? --StarSword (talk) 16:27, August 12, 2016 (UTC) ::Looks good. Is the primary Kuy'va or Kay'va? Kind regards, -- -- Markonian 12:02, August 13, 2016 (UTC) :::Kay'va is apparently the Andorii name for the whole system, Kuy'va is actual primary star, Epsilon Indi A or Procyon A depending on whether you believe Franz Joseph or Geoffrey Mandel. (My personal headcanon, I'm going with Procyon because of the effort Roddenberry went to to invalidate the Star Fleet Technical Manual.) --StarSword (talk) 17:38, August 13, 2016 (UTC)